


Esas primeras veces

by Aeren



Series: Hojas de Otoño verse! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluffy!, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared acaba de mudarse a New York con la firme intención de centrarse en sus estudios, sin embargo lo que menos espera es que una casulidad le hará conocer a la persona que cambiará su vida para siempre.<br/>Serie de drabbles viñetas ubicadas en el universo de Hojas de Otoño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ?

[ ](http://s853.photobucket.com/user/aeren76/media/separador1_zpsdcd8d674.jpg.html)

**Título:** Esas primeras veces. (Timestamp de Hojas de Otoño)

 **Autor:** aeren76

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.

 **Palabras:** ~3563~

 **Resumen:** Jared acaba de mudarse a New York con la firme intención de centrarse en sus estudios, sin embargo lo que menos espera es que una casulidad le hará conocer a la persona que cambiará su vida para siempre.

Serie de drabbles viñetas ubicadas en el universo de Hojas de Otoño.

 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito (esto no sé si ponerlo como warning o como incentivo) En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.

 **Betas:** Gracias por el trabajo a **hermione_drake** y a **aura_dark**

**Esta pequeña serie de viñetas y drabbles son un regalo para Lucy, hija, voy muy tarde, un poco más y llega el cumple del año que viene, como me dijiste que te había gustado la idea de saber un poco más de los meses en los que los chicos se conocen, pues se me ocurrió la idea de contarlo desde el punto de vista de Jared. Espero que te gusten guapa y bueno, voy a dejarlo como un W.I.P porque volveré, ¡en plan Terminator!  
**

 

 

~ **I** ~

 

La primera vez que Jared Padalecki se encontró con Jensen Ackles fue mera casualidad. Tenía que acabar de rellenar unos impresos para la universidad, ya que buscaba un trabajo dentro del campus y había quedado con sus amigos. Se pidió un café y ocupó una de las mesas libres del local, mientras empezaba a repasar la guía de estudios que su consejero le había entregado. Sacó un bolígrafo y empezó a subrayar los párrafos más importantes, esos que hablaban de ayuda escolar, wifi gratuita y becas; no es que le faltasen fondos, al fin y al cabo todavía tenía todo el dinero que había obtenido por la venta del piso familiar en San Antonio, pero se negaba a tocarlo.

La voz de Chad al otro lado de la línea, explicándole que iban a retrasarse, le hizo levantar la vista del libro con fastidio. Lo último que le apetecía es estar allí solo media hora más. En la mesa de al lado un par de chicas cuchicheaban y reían sorbiendo sus cafés. Aburrido, fue a la barra y pidió otro donut con el que matar el tiempo y fue entonces cuando le descubrió. Desde aquella distancia apenas distinguía su perfil y pocos detalles más. Tenía el cabello rubio peinado con escrupulosa pulcritud, revelando la grácil curva del cráneo. Ropa cara y gafas de montura metálica.

Ocupó la silla de antes, agradecido porque desde allí disponía de una vista inmejorable. No parecía lo bastante mayor como para ser un profesor, pero, por algún motivo que se le escapaba, le clasificó como uno. Quizás era el aire eficiente y concentrado con que observaba la pantalla del Mac en el que tecleaba sin descanso ajeno a todo. Le observó sin disimulo, agradecido porque su objeto de atención estuviese abstraído en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Un rato después, el chico dejó el portátil y tomó una pluma. ¿Quién coño usaba una estilográfica aquellos días? Sin duda el chico de las gafas era encantador, largas pestañas, y oh Jesús, esos labios, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no relamerse ante la tentadora visión que se desarrollaba justo enfrente de sus ojos. Esos labios llenos, rosados y perfectos cerrándose en torno a la capucha del objeto, despacio, un poco adentro y después afuera, brillantes y apetitosos.

 Tenía que saber quien era. Ya.

 Diez minutos después seguía con la olvidada taza de café sobre la mesa, contemplando embelesado al desconocido. Sabía que debía tener una expresión extraña porque ya había notado que las chicas de al lado le habían lanzado alguna que otra mirada entre divertida y alarmada, quizás preguntándose a qué miraba. Lo raro es que ellas mismas no estuviesen pendientes del tipo. Pero eso era bueno, le dijo una parte de su cerebro que hasta ahora nunca había creído tener. Era bueno porque él —por ahora sin nombre, pero ya trabajaría en eso—, aquel precioso chico que acababa de romperle los esquemas sin siquiera levantar los ojos de la pantalla, era sólo de Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

~ II ~

 

La primera vez que Jared se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Jensen acaba de despertar después del accidente que le ha tenido en coma durante varios días. No es una forma común de descubrir algo tan importante, pero, desde luego, nada lo es en la vida de Jared desde que puso sus ojos sobre el joven profesor de literatura. Al principio está bastante confuso y dolorido para centrarse en una idea concreta, ni siquiera sabe bien qué hace tumbado en aquella cama cuando se supone que tenía que acabar su turno. No recuerda lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera reconoce a aquel extraño que está sosteniéndole la mano. En ese instante todavía se encuentra amodorrado por los calmantes y muy, muy cansado. Escucha el pitido lejano y regular a su izquierda, pero no encuentra las fuerzas suficientes para mover la cabeza.

Se imagina que algo debe haberle sucedido, porque el olor a desinfectante es inconfundible, está en el hospital. Tiene los párpados pesados, nota un dolor sordo en una de las piernas y además la boca está insoportablemente seca. Entonces se encuentra con los ojos verdes más increíbles que ha visto en su vida fijos en su cara y las imágenes vuelven con fuerza a su cerebro, igual que si hubiese recibido un golpe en medio del pecho. Se queda sin aliento mientras ve cómo a Jensen le ruedan lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas.

Está demasiado conmocionado para notar nada más, pero más adelante será capaz de recordar hasta los más nimios detalles de lo que pasa en aquella habitación: podrá decir el tono exacto de las oscuras ojeras que su amante luce, o la sorpresa que le produjo acariciar aquella barba rojiza, el tacto áspero cosquilleándole en la palma de la mano, siempre será capaz de reconocer el olor a algodón recién lavado de la sudadera negra que Jensen lleva, o lo fríos que tiene los dedos. Más tarde, Jared podrá decir incluso que el cabello despeinado de su novio le hace parecer mucho más joven, o cuanto le gustan las gafas de montura metálica que luce. Sí, Jared jamás olvidará, pero en ese preciso instante en que recuerda haber visto al profesor en la cafetería, las charlas, el parque, los besos, el sexo, Jesús, _el sexo_ y el cariño, las risas, las confidencias en la cama, la voz ronca de Jen con la guitarra; _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_ las preguntas se le agolpan en la punta de la lengua pero está demasiado cansado y cree que balbucea, y entonces está diciendo aquel nombre, su nombre: _Jensen._ Y la realidad parece recuperar el sentido que había perdido.

Quiere decirle que no llore, que le da miedo verle así, pero no puede, porque se está dejando abrazar, fuerte y tan intenso que le duele todo, hay palabras broncas que  no son para nada algo que Jen diría y que le sacan una risa: _Nunca he tenido más miedo en toda mi puta vida._ Y aquellos labios que ahora sabe que adora están sobre los suyos, protectores y desvalidos, dando y pidiendo consuelo, y es sólo un toque, vacilante, casi tímido, y son tan tiernos como recuerda, salados por las lágrimas, carnosos y delicados, y Jared piensa que son lo mejor que hay en el mundo y sí, para él Jensen también es la cosa más parecida al cielo que jamás ha tenido. Se aferra al jersey hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos e inspira hondo, está mareado y feliz, le mira de nuevo y pasa el pulgar por los pómulos, prometiéndose en silencio que algún día va a besar todas aquellas pecas, una a una, hasta que no haya nada de su chico que no haya probado. Su chico, Jensen.

Cuando el médico entra en el diminuto cuarto, el rubio se levanta de la cama con la clara intención de apartarse y no molestar con su presencia, pero Jared no está preparado para dejarle ir, no ahora que le ha recuperado. Algo le dice que han estado más cerca de perderse el uno al otro de lo que nunca sabrá, así que entrelaza los dedos con los de Jensen y le impide alejarse. Se contemplan un rato y, si debe ser sincero, no presta demasiada atención a lo que el cirujano hace o dice, si le preguntasen no recordaría ni siquiera qué fue lo que él mismo contestó, porque es entonces, sintiendo la mano de Jensen sosteniendo la suya, cuando Jared comprende que está enamorado de ese hombre. Le da igual que sólo hayan pasado juntos un largo fin de semana, le da igual todo, porque él sabe que le conoce, sabe que merece la pena correr el riesgo, sabe que aunque quisiera alejarse, ya es demasiado tarde, y a juzgar por el modo en que éste le devuelve el apretón, con el alivio relajando sus facciones, Jared sabe que es plenamente correspondido.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

~ III ~

 

 

 

Son las seis de una madrugada cualquiera, están a mediados de abril pero sigue haciendo bastante frío, así que salir de la cama le cuesta un terrible esfuerzo. Bajo el edredón ha dejado a Jensen dormido como un niño pequeño, el cabello rubio oscuro es un lío sedoso casi oculto por la almohada que comparten casi a diario desde hace meses. Gruñe por lo bajo mientras se estira y, rascándose el vientre, deambula medio dormido hasta llegar a la cocina, donde conecta la cafetera que han dejado lista la noche anterior, no recuerda bien quien fue. Los dos son adictos a la cafeína —sólo y sin azúcar para Jensen, con crema extra-dulce para Jared—, pero desde que ha regresado a la Universidad necesitan del ansiado brebaje en cantidades industriales. 

Con los ojos  prácticamente cerrados regresa hasta el dormitorio, el bulto bajo la cama no se ha movido y, con una sonrisa, recuerda lo mucho que se sorprendió al descubrir que Jensen no era definitivamente una persona de mañanas.  Bajo toda esa apariencia de persona responsable y seria se oculta un encantador perezoso al que él adora espabilar de las formas más ocurrentes que sabe, pero hoy tiene prisa por despertarse del todo y ponerse a estudiar, así que evita mirar el lecho que tan tentador se le antoja. Con un suspiro de fastidio, abre los grifos de la ducha y deja que el agua alcance una temperatura adecuada mientras se cepilla los dientes. Estira los músculos, notando cómo se le destensa la parte baja de la espalda; con una mueca, se frota la cicatriz del muslo y entra en el reducido espacio que a esas alturas se ha inundado de vapor.

 

Se está acabando de enjuagar el cabello cuando escucha cómo la puerta de cristal se abre a su espalda, seguida de un soplo de aire frío y un golpe seco al ser cerrada de nuevo. No ha tenido tiempo de decir nada cuando nota cómo unas manos se deslizan por su pecho y estómago hasta que se detienen a la altura de las caderas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —La voz ronca del profesor le provoca un ligero escalofrío en la base de la columna. Jared tiene casi veintidós años, pero es la primera vez que se ducha con otra persona. No es que sea mojigato ni nada de eso, es que nunca he tenido una pareja de verdad ni nadie con quien compartir todo lo que está viviendo junto a Jensen desde que se conocieron. Se muerde los labios cuando nota cómo la boca de su novio se posa sobre la base del cuello, chupando con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle una marca. Hasta puede percibir el leve hormigueo de la sangre calentándose debajo de la piel, nunca antes aquello le había puesto tan cachondo como le pasa con Jen, pero con él todo es nuevo, diferente, excitante, Jared cree que no hay nada que no le guste de su pareja, nada. En un acto reflejo, apoya las palmas contra la pared de baldosas, el agua le resbala por la cara, por los hombros, enroscándosele en el vientre, en el trasero, a lo largo de las piernas. Gime al notar el cuerpo caliente de Jensen pegado contra su espalda, la sólida erección rozándose con el hueco entre las nalgas, creando una deliciosa fricción que está haciendo que le tiemblen las rodillas. El corazón le va a mil mientras se deja hacer con una docilidad que debería azorarle, pero le da lo mismo, es Jensen, y con Jensen todo está permitido, confía en él tanto como en sí mismo.

Se aprietan el uno contra el otro, Jared está tiritando por la ansiedad, demanda más contacto, más piel, más de lo que sea que el profesor tenga pensado hacerle. No le queda más que rendirse a Jen, sin mediar palabra, sólo susurros musitados entre besos cada vez más codiciosos, más sucios, más vehementes.

—Así, pon las manos así, no quiero que te resbales —ordena mientras le mordisquea el lóbulo, el ardiente soplo es una caricia más sobre la sensibilizada piel del oído, nota como el vello se le eriza en oleadas, nota los pezones insoportablemente sensibles. Está sin aliento mientras contempla cómo las manos que antes le sostenían por las caderas manipulan los grifos hasta reducir la intensidad y convertir el potente chorro en poco más que una neblina tibia que les cubre como un velo.

—Jen... —Se gira, buscando a tientas los gruesos labios de su amante. Las lenguas danzando, lentas, saboreándose, saludándose.

—No sabes lo que me haces, Jay, así desnudo, tan jodidamente perfecto. —Un suave tirón del cabello de los largos mechones que le caen por la nuca  y de nuevo esa boca lasciva recorriéndole el cuello, tan caliente, tan lenta que quiere llorar—. No sé por qué nunca hemos hecho esto antes. Déjame , ¿vale? Voy a coger el gel y voy a extenderlo por tus hombros, así ¿ves? —Las manos enjabonadas deslizándose con pereza, por su espalda, por el pecho, el vientre, hasta alcanzar la entrepierna, acunando con mimo los testículos, que nota apretados y altos, tan tensos y llenos que incluso aquel cuidadoso contacto le produce un latigazo de dolor—. Dios, me encanta tocarte, Jay... ¿A ti te gusta que lo haga, así...?

—Sí... —susurra—, ¿es que lo dudas? —Está completamente duro para el momento en que esos dedos lujuriosos se cierran en torno a su erección y empiezan a masajearla, la espuma blanca crea remolinos cremosos que caen, resbalando por los muslos abiertos, hasta los pies, girando en el desagüe, las palabras que Jensen pronuncia entre besos, dichas con un tono ronco y oscuro, le aturden, es incapaz de hacer nada, salvo dejarse llevar. Siente que no tiene huesos, que es como arcilla entre las manos de su pareja, sólo quiere más, _más_ , el calor licúa los últimos resquicios de cordura que le restan y Jared sólo siente.

La frialdad de la pared contra sus manos es un excitante contraste si lo compara con el ardor que el cuerpo de Jen desprende, su peso le aprieta más fuerte, le hace inclinarse, hasta que una de sus mejillas descansa contra la superficie resbaladiza.

—Dios, eres tan guapo... —Una ristra de mordiscos marca todas y cada una de sus vértebras en un sendero descendente. Abre las piernas, es puro instinto, sabe lo que Jen va a hacer y no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que _eso_ —. Precioso... mi precioso Jay, eres precioso... quiero follarte, Jay, ¿me dejas follarte, nene?

—Sí... oh, Dios mío, sí, hazlo... —tartamudea. El agua sigue cayendo, una mansa neblina que a esas alturas ignora por completo, se limita a rotar las caderas y exponerse sin pudor alguno. Las yemas de los pulgares de Jensen sortean el primer anillo de músculos y le descubren, debería sentir vergüenza, pero sólo quiere más, _más._ El pene le palpita, necesitado de contacto, pero sabe que si lo hace, si se toca, todo habrá acabado antes de empezar y él lo quiere todo; con respecto a Jensen, siempre es glotón y codicioso. En el vientre se le enrosca una llamarada de anticipación cuando escucha la tapa del aceite de baño que guardan para Taylor siendo desenroscada. Gentiles dedos abriéndole, con esmero, _con amor_ , dentro y fuera, girando con sumo cuidado, primero lentos hasta alcanzar un ritmo voraz, semejante a los latidos de su corazón—. Tan cerca Jen... —Se agita contra la dulce intrusión de la lengua, una delicada succión, se le encrespa el vello del cuerpo entero, se sacude al notar cómo Jensen gruñe, la vibración parece recorrerle de pies a cabeza como un latigazo, solloza mientras le sigue lamiendo y besando y succionando, la cabeza le da vueltas mientras su pulso alcanza una violencia intolerable—. ¡Jen... por favor! Por favor... Te necesito, Jen...

La pérdida de esa lengua es casi criminal, pero la presencia sólida del miembro de su novio en los límites de su cuerpo es una promesa que le hace sollozar de alivio. Se buscan la boca desesperados por estar en el otro de todas la formas posibles. Degusta con avidez la esencia acre y salada que pervive en la boca de Jensen, sus lenguas entregadas a una danza hambrienta y desenfrenada. Sin respiración, se aparta  para inclinarse una vez más, en una muda súplica que al fin va a ser escuchada.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero, Jay —le musita en el oído; Dios, está tan caliente, tanto, que podría llorar de gusto por tenerle encima—. Me vuelves loco.

—Hazlo —ruega de nuevo mientras las gotas se le descuelgan en hilos transparentes por la barbilla. Hay un ligero picotazo de dolor cuando le penetra, tan leve que está olvidado para el instante en que le nota retirarse, dándole tiempo adaptarse a la presencia caliente y satisfactoriamente tensa del pene, grueso y palpitante, que le abre hasta el límite. No quiere que se aparte, así que se empuja hacia atrás, buscando no perderle, está tan lleno y el placer de sentirle es tan exquisito que no le importa gimotear cuando Jensen le sujeta, impidiéndole moverse.

—Shhh, impaciente... eres demasiado impaciente —bromea sin aliento—. Quieto, Jay, déjame cuidar de ti...  —Sigue moviéndose y atormentándole, mientras su miembro se arrastra sin pausa sobre ese punto dentro de su cuerpo que le convierte en una masa de nervios y sensaciones a flor de piel. Una mano recia junta las suyas y las aprieta por las muñecas, fijándolas sobre su cabeza mientras sigue fustigándole. El rumor de la ducha se mezcla con el de los jadeos y las palabras desentonadas y crudas, con el eco de la carne contra la carne, y Jared siente que se va a deshacer, que es demasiado. Lleva mucho tiempo al límite, casi acariciando el orgasmo sin alcanzarlo, aprieta los músculos en torno a Jensen, boqueando de dicha por la exquisita sensación que le recorre, su pareja le cubre por entero, está tan caliente que aunque es imposible, cree que está sudando. El agua sigue cayendo, remolinos tibios de bruma perfumada, Jared le suplica, está tan cerca, tan cerca, _tan cerca_ , cada latido de su corazón acompasado a las caderas de Jensen, a la carne que gira y empuja más hondo todavía. Tras sus párpados apretados, explotan miles de luces blancas, la boca se le llena de gritos y agua, quiere más, más fuerte, no reconoce su voz, sólo aquel bendito compás que le acerca al final, intenso, certero, demoledor.

Le tiemblan las rodillas cuando el orgasmo le explota en las venas, es un fuego lento que crea ondas y curvas en el pecho, en la columna, que gira y palpita, una y otra y otra vez. Siente su cuerpo desbordado y ahíto, Jensen late y culmina mientras Jared aún sigue inmerso en aquella increíble liberación. Le nota llenándole, viscoso y pesado, atándole a la tierra y a la vida.  Con el pecho agitado pegado a su espalda, resollándole en el oído mientras sigue montándole, exprimiendo los últimos coletazos del clímax y eso, sentirle perderse en el mutuo placer, es casi tan bueno como correrse, una sensación diferente, más intensa y oscura, que parece formar parte de todas y cada una de sus células, que culebrea por sus venas. Su miembro desgastado, se agita unos instantes, ante de que Jared se rinda y caiga en el abismo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo han pasado allí hasta que nota cómo Jensen se aparta de su cuerpo, la repentina pérdida le arranca una mueca y un ronco siseo. Están abrazados, tan juntos como pueden porque, para empezar, aún no entiende cómo es que caben en el angosto espacio de la ducha. Descansa la frente en la del otro hombre y le mira a los ojos, imagina que debe tener una expresión extraña, pero no le importa, está demasiado ido todavía.

—Hola. —Jensen tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, las pecas que le adornan el puente de la nariz y las mejillas parecen más encendidas que nunca, hay gotas salpicando las pestañas doradas y Jared se siente tan embelesado, _tan enamorado_ , que empieza a reír, ofuscado, casi ebrio por el cansancio y la euforia de estar vivo y entre los brazos cariñosos de su novio.

—Humm —ronronea en respuesta; lánguidas, sus lenguas se entrelazan en una caricia interminable y dulce. Delicados susurros, las manos fuertes y capaces de Jensen acunándole el trasero con algo que habla de posesión, a Jared no le importa, porque si pertenece a alguien es a ese hombre. Sentirse húmedo y tembloroso es embarazoso y decadente, pero obvia la sensación, entre ellos no hay cabida para eso. El ligero aroma a limón del aceite de baño que Jen ha usado para penetrarle inunda el pequeño espacio, lo nota deslizarse entre sus muslos—. Buenos días...

—Buenos días. ¿Estás bien? —Hay una sonrisa satisfecha en el atractivo rostro de Jen, que le guiña un ojo y, al fin, cierra los grifos—. Vamos a la cama, aún es demasiado pronto.

—Sí, vale —asiente. Toma la toalla que Jensen le tiende; aún mojados, van hasta el dormitorio y, entre risas, se meten de nuevo bajo las mantas. Afuera ya despuntan las primeras luces del alba, pero mientras se abraza a Jensen, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco del hombro pecoso, Jared decide que, por una vez, él tampoco va a ser una persona de mañanas.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
